


Favorite Hoodie

by 70x1c_7r45h_b01



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Lemon, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70x1c_7r45h_b01/pseuds/70x1c_7r45h_b01
Summary: Pete has lost his favorite hoodie and finds you wearing it. He decides to take it back and thing heat up.SMUT WARNING
Relationships: Pete Wentz/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Favorite Hoodie

Your boyfriend Pete had entirely gone through your closet as a last resort to check for his favorite hoodie. It wouldn’t make sense for it to be there, he had worn it only a couple days ago. After no luck there either, frustrated he went to check if maybe it had ended up in the laundry room. 

He quickly checked the laundry but as he exited he noticed you sitting on the couch watching tv. He walked over starting to speak “Hey, have you seen my--” he stopped as he rounded the couch and realized you had on the exact item of clothing he was searching for. You look up at him waiting for him you finish his statement, but instead he switches to “I’ve been looking for that sweater all day.” You shrug and respond “It’s right here, come get it.” before jumping up and running off to your shared room, giggling. 

It takes him half a second to register what just happened and chase after you. You had just made it into your room and were attempting to shut the door when he rounded the corner and grabbed you around the waist. You let out a surprised squeak before turning in his arms to face him. He leans in and kisses you. You take a step further into the room, pulling him with you and he kicks the door shut behind you both. 

Pete breaks the kiss “I really do want that sweater back though.” at the same time he grabs the hem of the hoodie and yanks it up over your head. His eyes go wide as he realizes you had nothing but a pair of short shorts on under that sweater. His expression shifts to a grin as he tosses the hoodie aside and returns his arms around your waist. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him again. Pulling him along with you over to the bed as you deepen the kiss, tongues intertwining. You feel the mattress hit the back of your legs and stop. His hands move to your hips and he pushes you backward, letting your fall break the kiss. You’re a little shocked as your back hits the mattress, but he doesn’t give you any time to get your bearings before he starts untying the string of your shorts and pulls both them and your panties down your thighs and off, tossing them aside too. 

You scoot farther back onto the bed as his shirt and pants join your clothes on the floor and he climbs onto the bed after you. Pete crawls over your body, blanketing you, and once again kisses you. It’s a slow, deep kiss as his hands wander over your body eventually ending up on your wrists and gently moves them up above your head. He kissed a trail to your jawline and licked up it, before nipping at your earlobe. In a low voice he growled “stay “ before releasing your wrists. His hands slide down your sides with a slow caress. His lips brush your neck, you squirm under him & he pulls away, giving you a disapproving look before he lowered his mouth to your chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and rolling his tongue over it. He moved on leaving a trail of kisses down to your stomach. You suck in a gasp as simultaneously his tongue dips into your belly button and one hand slides over your stomach and between your legs. He begins lightly rubbing circles over your clit. You move your hips trying to get more friction but he growls and his fingers stop moving completely. “I said stay.” You nod and try to stay still as he resumes what he was doing. You moan “Pete, please”. “Please what?” he asks, lips still against your stomach. Your response is practically a yell “Just fuck me already!” He pulls away shifting up onto his knees and pulling his underwear down enough to expose his cock. He settles himself between your knees and leans in kissing you once again, as he grinds his hard length teasingly against your clit. You disregard his previous instructions & entangle your fingers in his hair, biting at his lip and tugging at it lightly. He shifts back to meet your eyes as he lines himself up and thrusts into you with an “mmm”. You gasp and immediately wrap your legs around his waist, urging him on. Your fingers relocate to his shoulders, nails digging in. You gasp and moan as he picks up the pace. You roll your hips in time with his thrusts & he throws his head back in pleasure. He fucks you hard and deep and you quickly approach your climax. You moan loudly & he orders “cum for me”. That pushes you over the edge and you do, crying out in pleasure. Moments later he follows, filling you with warmth. He pulls out, and you feel it drip from you onto the sheets. At that moment you couldn’t care less though. He rolls onto the bed next to you with a sigh and states “You can wear my hoodies any time if it ends like this.” You smile to yourself as you roll onto your side and cuddle against his. This was your plan the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> This lemon was written at another special request of my awesome ghoulfriend :3  
> Cover art drawn by me: https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/70x1c_7r45h_b01/11691897/12524/12524_original.png
> 
> No Flames ;)


End file.
